


I just ate

by Smolbluefangirl



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbluefangirl/pseuds/Smolbluefangirl
Summary: Spencer Reid is a genius, but even Geniuses aren’t stronger than a not so healthy brain.Major trigger warning for Eating Disorders!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Reid was brilliant, his IQ higher than the average thermonuclear engineer and he could read 20,000 words a minute. On top of all that he remembered everything, which wasn’t always the greatest thing. Things like irrefutable facts about the human body were things he wished to forget.

He was sitting in the bullpen, vaguely listening to Hotch speak. Still, more focused on the timer that was burning a hole in his conscious. He didn’t need to check it, it was at thirty eight hours now, he knew that. Now it was just running the mental checklist of what his body was going through. 

At six hours he had used up 95% of his body’s energy, glucose. He was feeling, what was the word, hangry. But now, after thirty eight hours, he had no glucose left, and his body was running on other things like Ketone Bodies. Once he hit seventy two hours he would be limiting his brain to about forty percent of it’s normal energy. They were about to be on vacation, so his brain wouldn’t really needed to work. 

He was yanked out of his thoughts by a snap in his face, “Hey Reid, you there?” He blinked his vision back into focus, only to have JJ in his face. He nodded, pulling his head back from hers. “ Oh yes, sorry, I zoned out for a moment”. She gave him a look, but returned to her seat. 

“Anyway, I want you all to enjoy your vacation and stay safe”, Hotch continued. “Keep in contact with me though, I expect check a check in every two days or so”. The room nodded in agreement, they all just wanted to go home. Hotch cracked a smirk, and waved his hands, “go get out, go home”. 

Before Reid could really process it, everyone but Garcia had left. She was lingering, hovering over Reid. “Hey Smart boy, do you need a ride home”. 

The walk home burnt him a lot of calories, calories he hadn’t eaten, and if he collapsed. “Yeah, that would be great”. He stood up, hanging on tightly to his chair. God imagine if he collapsed in front of Garcia.

She offered a hand to Spencer, and it was politely declined as he followed her out to her j car. “It’s going to rain today, I’m glad you finally accepted a ride home”. She started the car, and the heat washed over Spencer. He closed his eyes for a minute, or so it felt like. 

 

When Spencer woke up, the wasn’t at home. He was on a couch, a very soft couch, and wrapped in a blanket. It smelled like Christmas cookies and peppermint. He didn’t move, but he cracked his eyes open. He heard soft voices in the room he was in, so he quickly shut his eyes.

“Baby Girl it’s fine, he’s welcome here for the whole vacation if he wants,” Derek’s voice said softly. Garcia said something to soft for Reid   
to hear and Derek chuckled. “He couldn’t be cold under that blanket if he tried, yeah go on baby girl I’ll take care of him”. 

He heard footsteps towards him and tensed up, the sudden movement noticed by Garcia. “Spencer, are you awake hun?” He froze up, god please don’t touch me. He heard Derek cross the room, and kneel next to him. “He probably just had a bad dream, hey you need to get going before it gets dark”. 

There was a hand on Reid’s forehead for a moment, then words of departure from Garcia, then silence. “Alright pretty boy, I know you’re up what’s going on?” And in the moment Reid could have died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid ends up in an awkward situation with an interesting question, is it rude to vomit in your co workers toilet?   
> Trigger warning!!! Vomiting

Derek’s kitchen chairs were a lot less comfortable than his couch. They were hard, and Spencer wasn’t working with much to sit on. Also Derek’s concerned face also doubled as his interrogation face, and Spencer would sooner sit there with his eyes closed than face that. 

Derek was kneeled in front of him, his hand on Spencer’s good knee. “Hey, Pretty boy, you keep zoning out on me”. He cocked an eyebrow, “are you feeling ok.” Spencer tensed up, moving his knee away.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just really tired,” he sighed. Derek frowned, there was no way he was buying this. Internally Reid was panicking, there was no way he could avoid this if Derek tried to offer him food or asked too many questions. He shook his head slightly, “Can you just take me home, please”. 

Derek didn’t look pleased with this suggestion at all, “How about you stay for dinner, then I can take you home”. Panic set into Reid’s stomach, he would have to eat, Derek would never drop this. What was his next option? Shit, was it rude to purge in your coworkers toilet? “Uh, sure, what are you cooking?”.

Derek smiled, content with Spencer staying for dinner, and walked over to his stove. “Chicken, Mac n’ Cheese, and rolls”. Mentally Reid went through the checklist of calories. Macaroni and Cheese was 200, Chicken was 350, a roll was 180. 730 calories, that was his whole week worth of food. “Sounds good”.  
——  
Reid had been pacing around the kitchen as Derek finished cooking, burning off imaginary calories. There was nothing left to get rid of but Reid swore he could feel the fat crawling on his body.

“Ok Pretty boy, dinners done, sit down before you walk a hole into my floor”, he laughed. Reid quickly say in one of the hard chairs, and Derek set a huge plate in front of him. “Don’t worry if you don’t eat everything, I kind of put a lot on there”. 

You couldn’t have put the right amount, Reid thought to himself, picking up his fork. None of the food looked appealing. Derek sat right across from him, no doubt trying to profile his behavior. Reid faked a smile and took a bite of his chicken. 

Derek looked, almost relieved, and dug into his food. Internally Reid was stunned that people could actually enjoy that much food. Derek wasn’t fat either, that’s not to fair, but his Metabolism wasn’t fucked up either. 

Three bites of chicken, four bites, and a roll and Reid was done. “Uh Derek, where’s your bathroom?”. Derek raised an eyebrow, “right up the stairs on the left”. That boy had never moved that fast in his life.

The second Reid hit the bathroom he locked the door, and turned on the water. There was no way in hell he was wasting over fourth hours of fasting. He kneeled in front of the toilet, already gagging. He hates doing this, he preferred to just not eat, but shit happened. 

Two fingers, and very little effort. Seven bites and a roll were gone. Reid’s throat hurt like hell, but he had to make sure it was gone. He knew the dangers of purging, but it didn’t matter. That wouldn’t make his brain stop thinking about those calories, they needed to be gone. 

That was fine, until Derek knocked on the door halfway through round two. Reid’s heart stopped and he choked on what was in his throat. “Reid? Reid! Are you ok?”. Derek pounded on the door. 

Reid was panicking, how the hell do you explain this? He couldn’t answer either, still coughing which was causing him to vomit more. The door knob jiggled and Derek’s panicky voice was strong louder. “Reid I will kick my own door down I don’t care!”. 

He desperately wanted to answer Derek but no sound would come out except, well the sound of dinner round three or four. There was silence then, the door slammed open. Derek had slammed into it with his shoulder. “Shit Reid, Spencer, are you ok?!” He knelt next to the kid, trying to figure out what was going on. 

Finally when Reid managed to stop coughing, he was barely sit up, but he could talk. “I’m sorry”. Derek shook his head, “Don’t apologize kid, what happened, are you sick?”. What a dumb question, Reid thought to himself. 

“I was going to the bathroom, and I felt sick and started puking”, Reid lied smoothly. His voice could waiver because he just puked his guts out. “Ok come on let’s get you out of here, the couch is much nicer than my bathroom floor.” Derek helped the shaking boy up and down his stairs, holding almost all of Spencer’s weight. The kid weight nothing, like absolutely nothing in his arms. 

“Alright, you stay right there, I’ll grab you a glass of water ok”, Derek pulled a blanket over Reid, and walked out into his kitchen. Reid was more than happy to cover up, he was freezing and now he felt like shit. Derek wasn’t gone for more than a few seconds and he handed Reid a bottle of water, which he quickly dropped.

“Fuck, sorry I’m just,” he began. Derek held up his hand, “It’s ok kid, you’re probably coming down with the flu”. He gave the water bottle back to Reid who finally got a few sips of it. “Do you want to go to the doctors?” 

Reid shook his head quickly, “I don’t need to see a doctor, besides it’s near a holiday so the hospitals are going to be about 87% more busy than usual and we’d be there all night”. Derek rolled his eyes, there’s the smartass he knew. “I don’t want to send you home puking kid”. 

Oh no, Reid was not staying here. He wanted to go home and curl up in his bed and sleep for the whole vacation. “I’m fine Derek, I just need to sleep, preferably in my own bed”. Derek frowned, “If you get sick like that again you could choke”. He sighed, “let me stay with you till you fall asleep?” 

That was fine, Reid could fake being asleep like a pro. “Ok, if that will make you feel more secure about me being a grown man in my own home” Derek rolled his eyes, “stay right here I’ll grab my keys and our coats”. Reid sighed, he wasn’t going anywhere fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I personally struggle with anorexia and I’m kind of projecting on to my favorite character. If you’re struggling with any eating disorder right now, I encourage you to reach out for help.   
> If you need help or just to talk my instagram is skinnyjokes   
> I can send you any resources I have   
> I love you guys, please stay safe


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! This is a quick update. I had recently just got kicked out of the house, moved into an abusive house, and I am finally out of there. I am now in the state of mind and place to return to writing!! I hope you guys haven’t given up on me because I’m back. Please strap in and prepare for more content!   
I love you all! Feel free to reach out to me any of the following places   
Twitter: teaneedscoffe (yes misspelled )  
Insta: thatfinstanameistaken or skinnyjokes   
(SKINNY JOKE IS A MEME PAGE THAT CAN EASILY TRIGGER EDS AND MENTAL ILLNESSES TREAD CAREFULLY PLEASE)   
I missed you guys and I’m so happy to return!


End file.
